STAR FOX: UNA VIEJA AMENZA
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: AÑO 1978XX EL EQUIPO STAR FOX CONFORMADO POR JAMES MCLAUD, PIGMA DENGAR Y PEPPY HARE ENCARCELARÒN A UN LETAL INDIVIDUO LLAMADO JOSHUA MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO TAURUS ATLAS. 2013XXX REGRESA CON DESEOS DE VENGANZA Y ESTA VEZ NO VIENE SOLO...PODRA FOX Y SUS AMIGOS ACABAR CON TAURUS Y A SU EQUIPO ATLAS? discraimer: fox y todos sus personajes son de nintendo y el equipo atlas son mios


**Star fox: una vieja amenaza….**

**Capitulo 1**

Una nave tripulada por una familia de gatos blancos ya hacian por el misterioso sector Z…

-mira Dave ya viste la nebulosa?- preguntaba la joven madre a su pequeño hijo

El pequeño se emociona al ver la gran nebuloza rojiza

-whooaaaaoooo- decia el niño viendo –es muy bonita mama-

-igual como tu madre- decía el padre besando a su esposa

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una señal de comunicación lo cambiaria todo

-bien bien están en una zona prohibida les daremos 5 segundos para que se larguen de aquí- decía la extraña voz de una mujer con acento español

La pareja se quedo perpleja y el papá le contesto…

-disculpa pero quien es usted para hablarnos de esa manera? Yo que tengo entendido es publico este lugar-

-pues ya no lo es- decía otra voz esta vez de un hombre

-y ya van 3 segundos- decía la misma voz de mujer con acento español

-no…no espera- decía la voz varonil en forma autoritaria –les daremos otra oportunidad-

-Cris mira- decía la madre a su esposo

Le enseño en el radar 4 naves parecidas a las arwings pero un poco mas grandes y estaban en formación V

-no.. no pueden ser ellos- decía cris muy impresionado y espantado a la vez

-papi que es lo que pasa- decía muy espantado su hijo

-nada mi amor ve para atrás todo saldrá bien- decia su mamà que lo llevaba a la parte de atrás

Justo antes de que cris prepara el boots para irse las 4 cazas misteriosas rodearon la neve y la que estaba al frente de ellos les disparo un extraño rayo color gris muy opaco acompañados de unos pequeños truenos iguales gris

-AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaban lla pareja

-CRIS POR FAVOR YA SACANOS DE AQUÍ ¡!- gritaba la esposa

Cris hacia todo lo que podia pero….oh no…la nave ya no servia

-meia la nave….LA NAVE YA NO SIRVE!- gritaba espantado0 cris

-QUE HAREMOS CRIS?- gritaba alterada meia

-VE POR DAVE PENSARE EN ALGO- gritaba cris golpeando el panel de control

La nave que estaba al frente de ellos se hacerco mas era de un color rojo muy oscuro y en la punta tenia dos puntas como si fuesen cuernos muy gruegos y tenia una enorme T y una A en el centro de estos

Cris se impresiono mas hasta que…..

-CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!- gritaba de una forma horrorosa imaginen el grito mas….. como en las peliculas de terror

Cirs sale corriendo a la parte trasera de la nave y ve unos ganchos atravezando las paredes de la nave , los 3 cazas restantes se habian enganchado a la nave…si para ATACARLA!.

**5 HORAS DESPUES…**

Llegaba star falco al sector Z solo de paso hasta que descubrirían el horroroso hallazgo…..

-Falco amor ven rapido- decia katt que estaba en la computadora principal de la nave

-que pasa katt?- preguntaba falco llegando el lugar

-el radar localizo una nave cerca de aquí – decia katt enseñandole el radar

-aquí star falco respondan por favor- dash se trataba de comunicar con la nave –no hemos tenido respuesta alguna-

-pongalo en pantalla- ordenaba falco

Cuando dash puso la imagen de la nave no lo podian creer….

-esa nave…- decia katt asombrada

-si katt ….ellos- decia falco muy pensativo

La nave estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, como si un gran mounstro lo hubiese masticado y luego escupido y aparte en frente (bueno lo que quedaba de ella) estaba una enorme A

-dash no se por que pero remolca esa nave a la nuestra- decía falco

-pero falco ya viste como esta la nave- le respondia dash

-solo has lo que te digo- respondia falco mas serio

Dash lo acepto y fue a remolcar la nave destrozada. Cuando lo llevo , falco y katt acompañados por un robot medico fueròn al hangar…se llevarian una amarga sorpresa…

-FALCO VEN!- gritaba dash que estaba adentro de la otra "nave"

felco se metio junto con katt y llegaròn en la parte trasrra de la nave...

- DIOS MIO- decia muy sorprendida katt

en una capsula de escape se encontraba la familia, cris y meia bañados en sangre con muchso golpes, rasguños, mordeduras una total masacre en ellos...

-dash, trae al robot junto con la camilla- decia muy serio este falco

dash accedio y katt estaba apunto del llanto cuando vio los cuerpos..

-falco...quien les habra hecho esta cosa?- decia katt abrazandose del brazo de falco

-star wolf- decia falco apretando los puños

de la nada se escucha el lloraer de un niño si era dave

-katt escuchas eso?- preguntaba falco viendo por todos lados

-yo igual lo oigo...pero de donde viene?- respondia katt

-mamà...papà- decia dave llorando

los dos voltearòn a unos escombros levantaròn unos cuantos y encontraròn a dave semi desnudo y con un golpe en el ojo

-falco ya esta aqyui el robot- decia dash y vio al niño

-katt con cuidado agarra al niño- decia falco levantando un gran trozo de metal -dash ayudame-

dash va rapido y lo ayuda mentras que katt saca al niño ya que su pierna estaba siendo aplastada

-rapido doc llevatelo a la enfermeria- decia katt dandole el niño aun llorando

el robot se lo lleva y voltean de nueva cuenta a la pareja y los remueven poco a poco katt vio que cae un cd en la mano de cris..

-que es esto?- se preguntaba katt

-katt que es eso?- le preguntaba dash

-no lo se lo llevare a la computadora principal para checarlo- respondia katt

y se va de la nave a la computadora principal, dash y falco sacan los cuerpos y los llevan a la enfermeria

**MOMENTOS DESPUES...**

Falco y dash se encontraban afuera de la enfermeria y sale el robot con la cabeza agachada...

-y bien?- preguntaba falco

-los cuerpos de los adultos sufrieròn mucho daño, en la mujer tiene un severo traumatismo craneal, todas sus costillas estan rotas y 3 de ellas le perforaròn un pulmòn, su brazo izquierdo tambien esta fracturado, disclocaciòn del hombro derecho, y tres de sus vertebras estan rotas...probabilidad de vida...0- decia el robot

dash deja relucir un gruñido mientras que falco golpea la pared...

-y el otro?- preguntaba falco aun con el puño en la pared

-en el hombre tiene traumatismo craneal, todas sus costillas rotas 4 perforando perforando el pulmòn drecho y 3 en el izquierdo, ambos hombros dislocados, brazo derecho roto y muñeca izquerda rota y toda su columna esta dañana...probabilidad de vida...0- decia el robot

falcvo y dash quedaròn perplejos, ¿como era posible que star wolf hiciera algo asi?

-falco dash vengan rapido es muy importante esto- decia por el comunicador katt

fueròn a la computadora principal y vieròn en pantalla a los tres gatos...

-quiero que vean esto- decia katt con lagrimas en los ojos y dandole la espalda a la pantalla y tapandose sus oidos

-hahahahahahahahahahahaha- se reia una mujer mientras se escuchaban como destrosaban el lugar

-QUE QUIEREN DE NOSOTROS!- gritaba meia

de pronto entra una leona de cabello rubio corto con pantalòn de mezclilla negra, con botas negras y un chaleco igual negro de muy buen cuerpo y atar del chaleco se encontraba la letra A...

-les advertimos que se largaran de aqui- decia la leona

-pero ustedes hinabilitaròn nuestyra nave cuando ya nos hibamos- decia cris poniendose en frente

-hehehehe crees tener muchas agallas para ponerte en frente eh?- decia la leona riendose

cris le quiere dar un golpe y esta lo detiene agarrandole la muñeca izquierad y tronandosela...

AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHH!- gritaba cris

-CRIS!- gritaba meia

-PAPÀ!- gritaba dave

dave corre hacia la leona y esta le da una cachetada y cae a los pies una gata color gris con cabello muy largo y negro , estaba vestida como gitana su falda roja le llegaba a las rodillas y usaba botas de tacòn, lleva un chaleco color rojo sin amarrar con un sosten negro y atras la misma letra A...

-oye por que le pegais al chaval?- preguntaba la gata con acento español -el no tenia la culpa-

-callate carmel venia a atacarme- respondia la leona

cris se va con meia y esta se agacha para abrazarlo y atras de las atacantes se una aguila con cabello muy alta solo que estaba llevaba una armadura negra como si fuese un caballero, tenia una gran espada y un enorme escudo con la letra A

-ya dejense de payasadas hayque terminar esto- decia con autoridad

-hay nikolai tu siempre de aguafiestas- decia carmel

y entre los tres empezaròn a golpear a cris y meia solamente lloraba, lo pisoteaban, lo golpeaban y lo pateaban a mas no poder...

-YA DEJENLO EN PAZ!- gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo meia

los tres voltean hacia ella y van contra ella, lo mismo...

-de..de..deje...dejenla- decia entre cortado cris

y adelante de el se para un gran toro de 2 metros con cabello negro con unas cuantas canas corto estilo militar, llevaba un pantalòn estilo militar solo que en vez verde era rojo con las manchas negras, botas negras y un chaleco igual rojo con manchas negras sin amarrar con una musculatura muy notable y atras tenia la letra A...

-...t...t...tu- decia cris muy debil

y entonces el toro le empezo a dar una tremenda golpiza y rompio la ventana de la nave de escape con el propio cuerpo de cris y luego va con meia igual a darle una golpiza y la avienta a la nave junto con cris.

Y se corta la grabaciòn, dash y falco quedaròn muy impactados, que clase de grupo era?, como era posible que hicieran esto? ...

-katt fija el curso a corneria- decia falco aun impresionado

-pero mi amor...decidimos a ya no ir alla- decia katt extrañada

-haz lo que te digo katt- ordenaba falco

y asi la nave fue con rumbo a corneria a gran velocidad...

-"que no sea el...por favor que no sea el"- pensaba falco

**(AUTOR): Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! como estan? syd barrett powalsky dandoles una nueva historia, perdòn por la tardansa...no he tenido mucho tiempo la esposa, el trabajo y todo eso pppfffff me volvere loco...**

**Primera entrega de STAR FOX: UNA VIEJA AMENAZA **

**y pues quiero decirles que esta historia va estar muy buena mucha acciòn e intriga, a mis amigos de KURSED THE WALL...les tengo una mala noticia mi esposa tiro la libreta donde tenia escrito la parte be junto con THE LEGENDO OF ZELDA. LA CORTE DEL REY CARMESI, por favor denme mas tiempo trato de recordar los episodios T_T u_u**

**bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS$$$$**


End file.
